


Bunny and Mouse

by mapleprincess



Series: Seto and Katsuya's Chronicles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Champagne, Choose Your Own Ending, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Servant, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Roleplay, Romance, Sex Toys, bunny outfit, depending on what you choose you can get, thats right folks there's two entirely different endings/stories and the choice is up to YOU, theres actual dueling in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: Jounouchi and Kaiba decide to make a casual Duel Monsters game a little bit more interesting with a small bet.And who wins said bet, dear reader, is up to you!
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Seto and Katsuya's Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880797
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Final Turn - Heads or Tails?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! 
> 
> Welcome to this fic, yet another smutty KaiJou story from yours truly. But this time, Kaiba doesn't have to be a bottom, he can also be a top!  
> You're the one deciding the issue of Kaiba and Jounouchi's duel, after all. Of course, you don't know what will happen should Kaiba or Jounouchi win, but that's part of the fun, isn't it?  
> I'm super excited to share this story with you!! It was really fun to work on two entirely different smut scenarios, and I hope you'll enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them <3  
> Of course, I couldn't go further without mentioning my friend jan, who drew a really cute Bunny Kaiba for me and is the entire reason this fic exists in the first place <3 please, check her work out!! Here is the aforementioned bunny!! https://www.instagram.com/p/CEWocU_lYlt/  
> And as a final note: this story takes place a few years after DM, with Seto and Katsuya both being around 23, not engaged yet but very happy together!
> 
> Please, enjoy!

“…and with that last move, I end my turn. Good luck for your next turn, because you’re going to need it.”

Kaiba’s smirk was insufferable, and Jounouchi was more determined than ever to wipe that irritating smile away. He would have usually done so with a kiss, but they were in the middle of an intense Duel Monsters match, which left no place to romance.

“Funny you’re saying that, because this will be my last turn - this _duel’s_ last turn, actually. And it’ll end with you regretting those words!” the blonde boasted, before putting his right hand on his deck. “I draw!”

Jounouchi quickly looked at the card and successfully repressed his excitement: it was _exactly_ the card he was lacking for the strategy that would reduce Kaiba’s life points to zero. He glanced at his phone, resting on his side of the table: 500 LP left for Kaiba, 100 LP for him. There wasn’t any room for mistakes, not with the only cards left on their fields being Seto’s Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a face-down card right behind it.  
Jounouchi took a moment to carefully consider his options, looking attentively at the four cards in his hand.

“Okay.” he finally announced, satisfied with his battle plan. “Here I go! From my hand, I activate Polymerization, and I fuse these two bad boys!”

Impassive, Kaiba watched as Jounouchi enthusiastically placed two cards in his Monster Zones and a third in his backrow. Kaiba stayed still as the other duelist looked through his Extra Deck and took out a card, before resuming:

“Fusing Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, I summon Meteor Black Comet Dragon!”

Jounouchi put the three cards that were on the field in his graveyard, before setting his Fusion Monster on the field.

“Almost impressive.” Seto commented. “But your dragon only has 3500 attack points, while my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon has 4500 thanks to the five dragons in my graveyard.”  
“Who said I was done? I activate Meteor Black Comet Dragon’s effect! By sending a Red-Eyes monster from my deck or my hand to the graveyard, I can inflict half of its attack points as damage. Which means…”

Under Kaiba’s amused eye, Katsuya flipped through his deck until he found what he was looking for. He chuckled as he showed Kaiba his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

“By sending my trusted friend to the graveyard, I can-”  
“You can’t do much, actually.” the CEO smirked, turning his face-down card up. “I play Ultimate Providence and discard a monster from my hand, which means your Red-Eyes Black Dragon isn’t going to be the only monster you send to the graveyard this turn.”

Jounouchi groaned in annoyance. He had suspected as much - _of course_ Kaiba had the perfect counter to his strategy- but he wasn’t done yet. Feigning defeat, he removed Meteor Black Comet Dragon from the field and laid it on top of his Red-Eyes.

“Alright, I gotta admit, that was a nice move. But I still have one last trick up my sleeve. Since I haven’t Normal Summoned yet this turn, now would be a good time to call an old friend to the rescue!”

There was something in Jounouchi’s eyes, a mischievous twinkle, that made Kaiba feel like he was about to witness something he wasn’t necessarily going to enjoy. Not because his boyfriend was about to play a powerful card, but rather because Jounouchi was going to try and pull what Mokuba would call an « unorthodox strategy » but that he personally preferred to dub a « stupid, trademark Jounouchi move ».  
Kaiba was proven right when Jounouchi set his last card on the field.

“You’re not- are you _kidding_ me?”  
“Here he is, the one and only… Time Wizard!”

Indeed, there he was, just the way Kaiba remembered it: the cartoonish artwork, the goofy googly eyes, and the incredibly risky effect.

“Why is this card still in your deck?” Seto asked, astounded. Over the years, Jounouchi had become a professional duelist with a particular fondness for his Red-Eyes deck, and although he still played a few luck-based cards, his strategy wasn’t relying much on them anymore.  
“I only summon him on special occasions.” Jounouchi shrugged, still smiling. “Now, I activate Time Wizard’s effect, and I choose **heads**!”

When Jounouchi reached for a coin in his pocket, he did so with such a childlike glee that Kaiba almost felt sad he had to rain on his lover’s parade:

“Don’t you remember my Shining Dragon’s effect? If you activate a card or an effect that targets him, I can negate it.”  
“Yup, I do remember.” the blonde nodded, now toying with a coin. “However, Time Wizard doesn’t target.”  
“ _What_?!”

It had been a while since he had seen Katsuya - or anyone else, really - play that card, so Kaiba didn’t remember the actual phrasing of its effect. Very aware of how smug Jounouchi’s gaze was, Seto picked the card up and read the text underneath the artwork.  
He had no choice but to confirm that, indeed, Time Wizard’s effect _didn’t_ target his Shining Dragon. Jounouchi was about to flip the coin, when something suddenly occurred to Kaiba:

“You baited me.”  
“Huh?”

Jounouchi was caught off-guard, but he quickly understood what Kaiba meant, although he pretended not to.

“What do you mean?”  
“You _baited_ me.” Seto repeated, both impressed and annoyed. “You _knew_ I had a response to counter a monster’s effect, and you made me use it on your Meteor Black Comet Dragon, so that I wouldn’t be able to counter your Time Wizard.”  
“Well, what can I say.” the blonde shrugged, the very picture of innocent insolence. “I’ve been dueling you for years, and I know for a fact that even though you claim to be leagues above everybody else, you like to be prepared and you take all your opponents seriously.”  
“Yes, but that’s not what I meant.” Kaiba continued. “You could have played it the other way around, get your Time Wizard out first, have me cancel his effect, and _then_ bring out your Meteor Black Comet Dragon. That would have guaranteed your win, because you would have inflicted me damage effect and completely bypass my Shining Dragon. But you didn’t.”

Katsuya had stopped played with the coin, preferring to stare silently at the brunette. He could practically see the gears turning in Kaiba’s mind as the CEO started to reach the inevitable conclusion.

“Time Wizard was never your back-up plan.” Seto finally breathed. “Your _actual_ strategy was to get him on the field and make sure I couldn’t prevent you from activating its effect.”  
“Bingo.” Jounouchi grinned.  
“Why?” Kaiba simply asked, truly baffled. “You could- you had a fail proof way to beat me, and you didn’t do it?! You preferred to entrust the fate of this duel in the hands of your ridiculous monster?”

Jounouchi frowned, a bit surprised by the anger he could feel starting to creep in Kaiba’s tone.

“Well, for starters, I wasn’t even sure you’d take the bait and cancel Time Wizard’s effect.”  
“Of course I would have.” the brunette snapped. “I’m not like you. There would have been a 50% chance of losing the duel if I didn’t, and I don’t really like to count on dumb luck to make sure I win.”  
“OK, well, even then, isn’t it more fun that way?” Katsuya countered, his fingers making the coin twirl between them. “There’s been a lot of tournaments lately, and to be honest, I just wanted us to have fun tonight. And you’ve been working even more than usual, so I just… I just wanted us not to take ourselves too seriously, okay? Just for once.”

Kaiba sighed. Jounouchi was now a professional duelist with several titles under his belt, and he hadn’t considered that his boyfriend might want to play some fun decks when he was dueling outside of tournaments. It reminded him of when him and Mokuba were kids, back at the orphanage, and would have intense duels using only weak, cheap cards.

“… I guess I understand.” Seto ended up smiling a little, making Jounouchi beam in turn. “But if you’re going to be that way, remind me to dust my old Don Zaloog deck next time, so that I can still crush you even though we’re playing stupid decks.”  
“I’ll be sure to.” Katsuya nodded, happy to have lightened the mood and eager to see Seto Kaiba of all people play Dark Scorpions. “Now, if you remember, I was about to toss that coin and see who the Time Roulette is gonna declare a winner tonight. Ready?”  
“I sure am.” Kaiba chuckled, a dark veil falling over his eyes. “Can’t wait to see you be destroyed by your own monster.”

Ignoring him, Jounouchi placed the coin on his right thumb, and with practiced ease, the small disk was sent upwards, two pair of eager eyes following its every spin, until it landed on the table with a loud ringing noise.

**[If the result is Heads, head to chapter 2.]  
** **[If the result is Tails, head to chapter 3.]**


	2. Heads

Jounouchi’s smile grew impossibly larger, and Kaiba’s perplexed frown turned into a faintly disgusted pout.

“Well, seems like Lady Luck and my old buddy both have my back! Your Shining Dragon is destroyed! Unless you have a response?”

The blonde winked at his boyfriend, knowing the answer: without any card but his monster on the field, and with no card left in his hand, Kaiba couldn't do anything to negate or counter Jounouchi's successful gamble.

“I don't.” he muttered, ever the sore loser, as he moved his dragon to the graveyard.  
“Well, then it's my battle phase, and I attack with Time Wizard! Boom, 500 LP less- which leaves you...” the blonde imitated the noise of a life point meter reaching zero, “…with none. I win!”  
“Congratulations, puppy.” Seto smirked and applauded. “You had to retort to dumb luck to beat me, and it worked!”  
“Geez, Seto.” it was Jounouchi's turn to pout. “Aren’t you a bit too old to be acting like a child? Unless...”

There was that smile again, but this time, it was dripping with mischief, and a feral light started twinkling in Katsuya's eyes.

“... you're just mad 'cause you lost our bet.”

The only way Jounouchi had been able to convince his lover to play a game of Duel Monsters while sitting at a table in the comfort and intimacy of their large bedroom, instead of the arena in the basement of the Kaiba mansion, had been to make the duel more interesting with a little bet: before the duel's initial coin toss, they would both write something new they wanted to try in bed on a paper, fold it, and place it near the other's deck.

“No, not really. I'm actually pretty curious to see if you've managed to outdo yourself yet again in terms of depravity, which I trust you did, given your dick seems to replace your brain most of the time.”  
“Only when it comes to you, Seto-chan.” Jounouchi answered, his eyelashes fluttering rapidly, feigning bashfulness. “But if you're so impatient, come on, see what I've got in store for you.”

Sapphire eyes not leaving Jounouchi, Kaiba's hand reached for the paper on his side of the table and grabbed it. He revelled one last moment in the heat of Katsuya's amber gaze, in the way the sudden intensity of his lover’s stare sent shivers down his back, and then Kaiba unfolded the paper, reading what Jounouchi had come up with.  
A strangled gasp told the blonde his boyfriend had finished reading his suggestions- or rather, his orders.

“Are you… Katsuya, we’re _not_ -”  
“Awww, come on, pretty please?” the blonde tried, getting up and walking behind Seto. “I won, and you lost, it’s only fair you indulge me, right?”

Jounouchi’s right arm circled Kaiba’s shoulders and leaned down, his lips brushing against his lover’s left ear.

“Besides, I’ve prepared everything.” he let his voice drop to a whisper as his left hand snaked under Kaiba’s shirt, slowly stroking up and down the chiselled abs he found there.  
“Aren’t you presumptuous…” Seto muttered, leaning into Jounouchi’s embrace, kissing the side of his cheek.  
“Maybe, but I was right, wasn’t I? I beat you, and now I have you at my mercy.”

Jounouchi deliberately let his left hand brush against Kaiba’s nipples without stopping there for too long, teasing Kaiba and easing him into his fantasy.

“Come on, kitten…” Katsuya purred, his right arm leaving his boyfriend’s shoulders to venture lower, guided by the firm grip Kaiba’s hand had on his wrist. “I won fair and square, don’t make me beg you.”  
“Fine.” Kaiba gave up, and his hand kept on rubbing Jounouchi’s fingers between his legs. He was embarrassed at the idea of fulfilling his boyfriend’s fantasy, but he also felt inexplicable arousal at the thought of complying with the instructions jotted down in Jounouchi’s messy handwriting. “Let’s get this over with. You said you prepared everything?”  
“Mmmh.” Seto felt Jounouchi nod against him as _finally_ the blonde started to idly toy with his left nipple. “The clothes are in the bathroom, and the champagne is in the fridge. I’ll be waiting in your study.”

And with a last kiss on Kaiba’s neck, Jounouchi was gone. Seto sighed at the aroused state his boyfriend had once again managed to put him in - some days, he wondered if Katsuya wasn’t secretly an incubus. It would explain so much: the power he had over Seto’s heart, mind and body, the way he almost always managed to get what he wanted from the cold businessman, how he had successfully creeped his way into Kaiba’s life and how Kaiba was now unable to imagine spending the rest of his days without him.

With a heavy sigh, and hoping that Jounouchi would make the embarrassing scenario worthwhile, Kaiba went to the bathroom.

* * *

Jounouchi was sitting in the armchair near the fireplace. It wasn’t lit, since it was only early October, but he had placed a special light here, one that gave the impression a fire was gently burning, the light’s intensity flickering and giving the room a soft, warm glow.  
The two lovers had dubbed the room facing their bedroom Seto’s study, and indeed, the large room looked exactly like a furbished office. Wooden bookshelves lined the walls, a mahogany desk was placed in the vast space between the door and the fireplace, and several cabinets were filled with stacks of papers, notebooks and thick files. Three armchairs were scattered across the room, with thick carpets between them and the parquet flooring.

The room seemed like something out of a XIXth century painting, an ideal place to work in peace. One could easily imagine the Kaiba Corporation CEO sitting behind the large, expensive desk, enjoying the dim light and comfortable warmth provided by the fireplace and working on the newest technological revolution his company would gift mankind with - but they would be completely wrong. Seto Kaiba’s actual office was on the other side of the mansion, as far away from the aisle with his and his brother’s bedrooms as possible so he could physically distance himself from his business when he was relaxing.

Kaiba’s “study” was nothing more than an annex to the bedroom he shared with Jounouchi, one they had worked on together by renovating the brunette’s personal library. The place was made warmer, cosier, but also more intimate and magnificent, and while it kept its function as a library, it also doubled as a perfect decor for some of their private games. For instance, it was the perfect scenery for Jounouchi to wear his Victorian maid outfit and properly service his master, or for Kaiba to indulge in his boyfriend’s guilty pleasure of pretending to be a vampire feasting on an innocent victim.

Right after leaving the bedroom, Jounouchi had excitedly rushed to the study to the point of almost forgetting to lock the door behind him - all of the mansion’s rooms were perfectly soundproof, and the study room could only be opened with a scan of Kaiba or Jounouchi’s fingerprints and retinas, as the pair wanted nothing less than to be intruded on in the middle of their passionate sessions. Then, Katsuya had activated a mechanism hidden in a book resting on one of the bookshelves, causing the piece of furniture to act as a disguised door and reveal a large closet filled with various costumes, all of them as realistic as possible. Jounouchi had let his fingers brush on his beloved maid dress, before grabbing the expensive, crisp black three-piece suit hung right next to it. After discarding his sweatpants and tee-shirt, Jounouchi had carefully put a white dress shit on, before getting in his suit. Helped by the mirror on the back of the bookshelf, Jounouchi had completed his look with a silk burgundy tie, and he had slicked his hair back meticulously, before tying the longer strands with a golden hairclip in the centre of which shone a garnet.

Katsuya had smiled and struck several poses, pleased with how he looked - rich, powerful, authoritative. After putting the bookshelf back in place, he had made his way to the comfortable armchair, where he now sat with a book on his lap. It was a novel from his favourite author, but at the moment, Jounouchi couldn’t focus on the story - not when he was so excited at the perspective of having Kaiba -

Right on cue, he heard the study’s door open. Jounouchi’s breath hitched in anticipation, but he kept pretending to read, even though the _click clacks_ of Kaiba’s high heels on the parquet flooring made sure his mind couldn’t focus on anything else.

“Master Jounouchi?” the blonde shivered at Kaiba’s tone, at how good his deep voice sounded with such a submissive inflections. “I’ve fetched you the drink you asked for.”

Seto was now standing in front of him, and Jounouchi took his time to close his book and put it away before looking at his lover, savouring the anticipation which grew with each passing second.

He was rewarded by a breath-taking sight: Seto looked _perfect_ , even more gorgeous and tantalizing than he could have imagined when putting the outfit together. Fluffy, white bunny ears were perched on top of his head, and Kaiba had carefully combed his hair to hide the headband supporting the ears. The CEO’s slender, powerful body was cinched in a grey, silky corset teddy. His neck was hidden beneath a white shirt collar, and his wrists were encased in white cuffs, a sapphire acting as a cufflink on each of them. Seto’s muscled legs were covered by hose stockings that stopped at his crotch’s height, and he was wearing grey high heels that made his legs even more appealing than usual.

After detailing every inch of his lover and admiring how exquisite he looked, how perfectly the bunny get-up fit him, Jounouchi’s gaze was captivated by Kaiba’s face. Even though the room’s light was dim, he could notice a faint blush on his cheeks, and his confident eyes betrayed embarrassment and guilty, submissive arousal.

“Thank you, baby.” Katsuya managed to get out after Kaiba set the tray he was holding on the coffee table near the armchair. He had brought a bottle of champagne and two glasses - Jounouchi didn’t plan on allowing Seto to use his own glass during his losing bet penalty, but he guessed they could both enjoy a flute later.  
“It’s my pleasure, Master.”

Kaiba turned around to grab the bottle and a glass, and made a whole show of bending over to do so. Jounouchi was graced by a perfect view of his lover’s behind, and he was delighted to see the last part of the costume he had given Kaiba: a fluffy, white bunny tail, not one that was glued or pinned to the corset, but that Seto wore thanks to an anal plug and that a hole in the corset allowed to poke through. It was probably what had taken most of the time Jounouchi had spent waiting for Kaiba: although the brunette was more than used to have his ass stretched and filled with Jounouchi’s cock or various accessories, he still took time to prepare himself for penetration.

After opening the champagne bottle with a loud _pop_ and filling a glass, Kaiba moved again, and Jounouchi was almost disappointed when Kaiba’s back disappeared from his view. Thankfully, the front of Kaiba’s body was just as enjoyable, especially when his boyfriend got all dolled up for him.

“Wait.” Katsuya instructed when Seto started walking towards him. “Don’t just bring the glass, bring the bottle as well.”

A hint of perplexity flashed across Kaiba’s face, but he did as told, and it was with both hands full that he made his way towards Jounouchi. His pace was deliberately slow, letting the blonde enjoy every sway of his hips, every confident yet submissive step.  
When he reached Jounouchi, Kaiba stopped and posed elegantly, awaiting the next order. He was almost certain Jounouchi wouldn’t enjoy simply being handed out his drink, and he was right: with a sultry smile, Katsuya patted his lap.

“Come on, baby. Have a seat.”  
“As you wish, Master.”

Once again, Seto took his time to straddle his lover - thankfully, they had invested in an armchair with a seat large enough to easily accommodate the two of them. He slid his legs on each side of Jounouchi, and the blonde was eager to let his hands roam across Kaiba’s thighs, his fingers caressing the smooth stockings and massaging the flesh beneath it. Kaiba felt heat starting to pool in his neither regions, and a shiver ran up his spine as he lowered his hips, letting his fluffy tail brush against Jounouchi’s groin.  
Kaiba was pleased to feel something hard poking against his ass.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Master?” Seto purred, delighted when he saw Jounouchi take a deep breath before putting the champagne bottle on the pedestal table nearby.  
“Yeah…” Katsuya whispered, grabbing the glass from his lover’s hand. “Take a sip, just to see if it’s good enough for me.”

Seto placed his fingers on top of Jounouchi’s, and together, they brought the flute to his lips, tilting it slightly. As instructed, Kaiba only drank a swig of the champagne, enjoying its delicate flavour as the golden bubbles filled his mouth and washed down his throat.

“I think it’ll be to your liking.” Seto nodded once he was finished.  
“Perfect. And I know just how to enjoy it.”

A bit surprised, Kaiba felt Jounouchi guiding the glass towards his lips once again. Right before the brunette took a sip, Katsuya gave him a new order:

“Don’t swallow this time, baby.”

Understanding where Jounouchi was going, Kaiba took a bigger swig and let the champagne fill his mouth. He let Jounouchi take the glass from his hand, and then his lover snaked his free hand in Kaiba’s hair, pulling the brunette towards him. Seto’s hands found Jounouchi’s shoulders, resting there, anchoring him in reality and in his lover’s embrace.  
Their lips met in a soft caress, and then Katsuya’s tongue glided against Kaiba’s mouth, asking for entry. Kaiba was more than happy to let him in, and champagne dribbled down his chin when he opened his mouth and allowed Jounouchi in. Their tongues languidly melted against each other as champagne filled both of their mouths, their tongues’ movements making the golden liquid swirl in a dizzying kiss.

When Jounouchi was done drinking, his lips left Kaiba’s, and his tongue ran down Seto’s face, collecting the alcohol drops that had escaped.

“Mmmh, I did like that, I enjoyed it very much in fact.” Katsuya approved, grabbing the champagne bottle. “And I think I’ll like it even more if I just…”

Without warning, Jounouchi tilted his wrist and spilled some of the bottle’s content on Kaiba. More precisely, he allowed the liquid to drip down Seto’s clavicles, trails of champagne sliding down the grey corset. Kaiba, startled by the sudden cold sensation and the mess Jounouchi had just made, snapped out of the fantasy for a moment and was about to reprimand his boyfriend; but then, Katsuya wrapped his arms around him, and the blonde’s expression turned into something absolutely feral and terribly possessive, and Seto felt his cock twitch his concerns away.

“Come here, baby…”

A wanton moan escaped Kaiba when Jounouchi pressed his face against the brunette’s chest, inhaling deeply before he pressed an open kiss to his skin. Seto’s hands buried themselves in Jounouchi’s hair, messing up his hairdo, caressing his scalp as Jounouchi’s tongue darted out and started to work on his skin. Its wet heat travelled across the exposed flesh, licking champagne up and peppering kisses from time to time, and Katsuya’s hands were going up and down his back.

“M-Master!” Kaiba couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him when Jounouchi started bucking his hips up, his clothed bulge rubbing against Kaiba’s own trapped erection. He almost started moving his hips as well, but something in Jounouchi’s attitude made him so obedient he didn’t dare move without the blonde’s permission.  
“It’s okay.” Jounouchi whispered, stopping his licking for a moment as he sensed his lover’s hesitation. “Grind down on me, baby.”

Kaiba didn’t need to be told twice. Forgetting about the embarrassing get-up, about getting dirty only to be cleaned up by Katsuya, he started moving his hips against Jounouchi’s, bringing them both the relief and pleasure they so desperately needed. The room was filled with the noise of wool brushing against satin, of Jounouchi’s tongue being dragged up and down Kaiba’s chest, of Seto’s helpless pants.

Kaiba’s head was spinning with arousal. He was always feeling embarrassed beyond belief when Jounouchi suggested sexual scenarios that involved both roleplay and the CEO being submissive, but his boyfriend always knew how to make that awkwardness melt into a puddle of obedience and pleasure. Because of the responsibilities that had been thrown at him at a very young age, of his position as a powerful and feared CEO and his usual, dominant personality, Seto had trouble accepting there was a more submissive part of him, one that craved to be told what to do, to be loved and protected, to be allowed to forget about his duties; but Katsuya was an expert at helping Kaiba let this side of him enjoy himself.

The brunette couldn’t help but throw his head back when one of Jounouchi’s hands reached the curve of his ass and tried to slide lower, between their heated bodies. Eager to let his lover do as he pleased, Kaiba lifted his hips, and Jounouchi used the opportunity to let his fingers brush against Seto’s fluffy tail.

“What a pretty little bunny I have here.” Katsuya smiled, his head leaving Kaiba’s chest. “Does my little bunny wants Master to play with him?”  
“Yes, please, Master…” Seto breathed, gasping when Jounouchi’s other hand firmly grabbed his ass. “Play with me as much as you want!”  
“Good little bunny.” Jounouchi praised, and he started to slowly pull on Kaiba’s tail.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Katsuya’s neck, his face burning up as Jounouchi took his time to pull on the plug until it was entirely out of his ass. Then, just as slowly, the blonde slipped the toy back inside, making sure Seto felt every centimetre of the silver bullet caress his insides.

“Is that enough?” Jounouchi asked, perfectly knowing it was nowhere near what Kaiba wanted nor what he needed.  
“No, Master, please, go faster.” Kaiba panted, his mind driven wild by the sweet friction of his erection against Jounouchi’s and the blissful sensation of his passage being filled.   
“Like that?”

Happy to see his lover starting to lose himself in their game and in his own pleasure, Katsuya was more than happy to comply with Kaiba’s demands. His wrist moved faster and faster with each time he pulled the buttplug out of Seto’s twitching hole, his own arousal fuelled by how gorgeous Kaiba looked and felt against him. But Jounouchi knew that even if he rammed the toy in and out as fast as possible, it would never be enough to truly satisfy the brunette: Kaiba needed something larger, longer, thicker.   
And he was going to make Seto beg for it.

“Are you satisfied?” Katsuya whispered, his lips brushing against Kaiba’s collar. “Is my bunny happy enough when I play with his tail?”  
“No, I need more!”Kaiba answered, his usual authoritative tone starting to break through his moans.  
“Then ask nicely.” Jounouchi ordered.

He brutally removed the plug from Kaiba’s ass and put it on the pedestal table. Jounouchi wanted to remind his lover of who was in charge tonight, even if it meant depriving the brunette of pleasure for a moment.  
For an instant, Kaiba looked annoyed and almost angry, but when his eyes met the fire blazing in Katsuya’s irises, when he felt the commanding aura emanating from every pore of the blonde’s body, he felt a knot tie itself in his throat and cut his breath short.

“Master, please, fuck me.” Seto lowered his voice as he unconsciously stopped grinding against his lover, deference taking hold of his being. “I need you, I need your cock to fill me and fuck me until I forget my name.”

Kaiba always knew how to please Jounouchi and make up for his mistakes, and Jounouchi was more than eager to forgive the CEO.

“That’s much better, baby.” Katsuya praised him, kissing the side of the brunette’s jaw afterwards. “I’ll give you what you want.”

Satisfied, Kaiba shifted his hips backwards so Jounouchi could unzip his trousers. The blonde thought about removing them entirely, but decided against it; there was something utterly enjoyable about staying as clothed as possible while Kaiba was wearing a skimpy bunny get-up. Besides, he knew how much Seto liked seeing him wear elegant clothes, which didn’t happen often considering the blonde’s preference for jeans and tee-shirts.

“Your tail must have already stretched you, but you’re still going to have to help me lube up. Don’t wanna hurt my pretty little bunny.”

In any other circumstances, the nickname would have been met with a cold glare from Kaiba, but Seto was so far gone, so lost in a haze of desire and love and submission, that he enjoyed having his lover call him that. In a frenzy, Kaiba fished for the lubricant tucked in the small drawer of the pedestal table, and he poured a generous quantity of it on Jounouchi’s engorged member. Then, his fingers wrapped around the slick, thick heat of his lover’s shaft and stroked him, fast and rough.

Jounouchi was tempted to tease Seto even more and ask him to take his time, but he was nearing his limit as well. Kaiba looked so damn beautiful in the outfit, he was so eager to stuff Jounouchi’s cock in his ass and ride him until they both collapsed in a messy pile of sweat and lingering lust; so he settled for grabbing the champagne bottle and pouring some down Kaiba’s torso when the CEO lifted his hips above Jounouchi’s member.

Kaiba barely noticed the alcohol dripping down his skin and his already wet corset, finally impaling himself on his coveted prize with a loud moan. As Katsuya’s tongue followed the sharp line of Seto’s clavicles, the brunette started to move his pelvis up and down, revelling in how Jounouchi was stretching his insides, the sensation maddening, burning his walls and setting fire to his loins.

“That’s it, keep riding me!” Jounouchi panted once he was done licking the champagne spilt on Kaiba’s body, his mouth filled with the mixed, divine taste of the golden alcohol and his boyfriend’s skin. “I know you wanna come so bad, bunny, but you’ll have to earn it.”

The blonde’s arms wrapped against Kaiba’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer, Seto melting in the passionate embrace as their mouths threw themselves at each other, tongues and lips and teeth and spit meeting in a debauched ballet of love and lust. Jounouchi couldn’t help but move his hips in tandem with Kaiba’s, making sure to hit the spot that sent his lover’s eyes rolling back with each thrust.

“Are you close, baby?” Jounouchi breathed, removing his mouth from Kaiba’s with regret. “Are you gonna come for me?”  
“Y-yes, Master!” Kaiba sobbed, feeling the familiar tension build up in his lower parts.  
“Even though I - hah- didn’t touch you?”

Katsuya had deliberately avoided contact with the bulge in Kaiba’s teddy corset; he wanted to see how far he could push the brunette, if he could make him feel so wonderful, please him so much and put him in such a headspace Seto could near his orgasm and even come untouched.

“Yes!” was Kaiba’s desperate and almost triumphant reply.  
“I’m so proud of you, bunny!” it was Jounouchi’s turn to fully lose his mind to the ecstasy coursing through his veins, and he barely had the time to increase the speed of his thrusts before reaching his own release.

Jounouchi’s cries were captured by Kaiba’s lips, and the CEO greedily swallowed Jounouchi’s moans as he felt something hot paint his inner walls. The liquid heat was enough to send him over the edge, and he came too, his semen splattering the silky insides of his costume. Katsuya kept on holding his lover tight as his orgasm washed over him, and then their kiss abruptly stopped so they could both catch their breath.

Jounouchi was the first to come back to his senses; he grabbed the bunny tail from where he had hastily discarded it, then he carefully slid out of Kaiba’s welcoming passage before putting the plug in place, making sure to spill as little of his seed as possible.

“Are you… kidding me…” Kaiba panted, and he gave a small slap on the back of Katsuya’s head.  
“Well, you worked so hard… to get it… I just wanna let you enjoy it… a little more.” Jounouchi teased with a peck on Kaiba’s lips.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the brunette’s half-hearted groan, which turned into a surprised moan when Jounouchi’s hand brushed against the wetness between his legs.

“Tch, what a mess…” the blonde smirked.  
“Not worse than what you did… with the damn champagne…” Seto replied, his fingers pointing at the dark, uneven stripes running down his corset.  
“Like you didn’t enjoy that. Besides, I’ll make sure to clean it… personally.” Jounouchi promised.

He slipped a finger beneath the fabric covering Kaiba’s groin, making the brunette shudder when it brushed against the head of his soft member and scooped some of his essence up.

“Be careful, it’s still sensitive.” Kaiba winced.  
“I know, that’s why I’ll wait to clean the rest.” the blonde brought his finger to his lips and made an obscene show of licking it, savouring the salty taste of his boyfriend’s release. “In the meantime, we can finally use that other glass and have a toast to my victory.”

His answer came in the form of a scornful glare, followed by a long, tempestuous kiss tasting like champagne.


	3. Tails

Kaiba couldn’t decide what was funnier between the way Jounouchi’s smile wilted and the fact that his boyfriend had just lost their intense duel because of his own card’s effect.

“Tails.” The brunette announced with a smirk and a chuckle. “Wow, that’s impressive, I don’t even have to wait for my turn to wipe what little life points you have left, since your “old friend” here will take care of that for me.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Jounouchi pouted as he put his Time Wizard in the graveyard. “I lose 250 LP, I had 100 LP, blah blah blah you already did the math I lose.”  
“Aww, what’s the matter, puppy?” Kaiba teased as he crossed his arms in front of him. “Is your little ego bruised, or are you just sad you lost our bet all because you decided to rely on your luck?”

Katsuya’s dark eyes flickered with a small, angry ember, and Kaiba’s smug smile grew even more. It had been the blonde’s own idea, after all: Seto had wanted them to have a regular duel, in the basement of the Kaiba manor and using their Duel Disks. But Jounouchi had suggested they simply play at a table, in the comfort of their bedroom; and to make sure Kaiba accepted, he had also come up with the idea of a bet to make the duel more interesting. The rules were simple: before the duel's initial coin toss, they would both write something new they wanted to try in bed on a paper, fold it, and place it near the other's deck.

Kaiba had accepted, and he was now very happy he had.

“Come on, Kattsun, time to discover your penalty.” the brunette instructed, looking at the neatly folded piece of paper lying near Jounouchi’s deck.  
“Okay, you did win fair and square, after all.” Jounouchi sighed.

He grabbed the paper, and Kaiba gladly noticed how impatient his boyfriend seemed to finally discover what the CEO had in mind for their private playtime. But when Jounouchi read what Seto had written, he frowned in confusion.

“Seto, there’s only four words on this?”  
“And?”  
“And, I don’t get what they mean. “Be me lab rat”? What is that supposed to-”  
“Well, there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” Kaiba cut him, enjoying the puzzled look on his lover’s face. Surprising Jounouchi wasn’t as easy as he used to think, and he was satisfied to have successfully done so.  
“… I guess.” Katsuya finally sighed, his eyes not leaving Kaiba’s neat handwriting. “So, uh…”  
“Just follow me.” Kaiba instructed, standing up. He extended a hand to his still confused boyfriend, his eyes shining darkly at how innocently lost and wary Jounouchi looked. “We’re going for a ride.”  
“You’re calling your chauffeur?” Jounouchi inquired after grabbing Kaiba’s hand and getting up.  
“No, we’re leaving on our own. We’ll take the Cadillac.”

* * *

The pair stayed silent the whole ride. They were sitting next to each other, Kaiba was driving, and Jounouchi would usually make the most of this opportunity and let his hand snake its way to his boyfriend's groin, but not tonight. Seto had made one thing clear: no fooling around until they reached their destination.  
Said destination turned out to be the Kaiba Corp building, and Jounouchi couldn't help but be a bit puzzled when Kaiba made his way to his private parking spot.  
  
“Uh, Seto? I thought we were going to-”  
“We are.” Kaiba cut him as he parked the car. “I know you can't wait to be at my mercy and beg for more, puppy, but you'll have to wait a bit more for that.”

He sealed his promise with an affectionate ruffle of Jounouchi's hair, who was about to protest but was shut up by Kaiba's mouth. The brunette's lips were all over his, and the surprise kiss was enough to leave Katsuya silent.

“Come on.” Kaiba smiled as he exited the car. “I have quite a number of experiments to run on you.”  
“Seto, please don't tell me you actually meant the whole “lab rat” thing.” Jounouchi groaned as he followed his lover. “I know you're working on this new super top secret tech, but-”  
“Didn't I tell you to be more patient?”

In a flash, Kaiba's tone turned sharp and authoritative. It was a more refined version of the way he'd talk to his classmates - and especially to Jounouchi - when he was younger, and it was more effective, since it usually made the blonde more inclined to obey Kaiba's orders, whatever they might be.

“Yeah, yeah.” Katsuya grumbled, but he took the hand Kaiba offered him and didn't let go.

There wasn't anybody in the parking lot this late, nor would they be much people in other parts of the building, and besides, they did no effort to keep their relationship secret. Kaiba had never cared about the rumors and stolen pictures of him trashy magazines would put on their covers; usually, he let his team of lawyers handle it and make sure the offending newspapers never made another attempt at snooping into the CEO's private life. At first, he had been afraid Jounouchi could be kidnapped or used as leverage against him, as Mokuba had been in the past; but he'd known Jounouchi for years at this point, and although he was protective of the blonde, he had reassured himself when remembering how strong his boyfriend was, both physically and mentally.

When they stepped in the elevator, Kaiba swiped a magnetic key on the button panel and pressed the “-8” button. Jounouchi was a bit surprised; given what Kaiba had told him, he thought they'd go to the main labs, which were located on floors -1 through -6. Level -8 was dedicated to Seto's own lab, where he would isolate himself when working on particularly sensitive projects or on brand new ideas. It was his boyfriend's sanctuary, and not even Jounouchi or Mokuba were allowed there; they just knew it existed, and that no one was ever to disturb Kaiba when he was there, except in the case of an extreme, absolute emergency. Katsuya grew more intrigued with each floor they passed, and his excitement built even more when he noticed the small, agitated twitches of Kaiba's fingers as they played with the key. Jounouchi smiled, and Seto returned his grin; whatever the brunette had planned, it was sure to be an eventful and fascinating experience.

When the elevators' door opened, Jounouchi wasn't sure what to expect. The couple stepped out of the cabin and immediately found themselves in front of a metallic door, which seemed to be equipped with even more security devices than the regular labs' doors.

“Are you keeping nuclear grade weapons in there, Seto?” Jounouchi half joked. With his boyfriend, there was no telling if he was actually working on a device capable to destroy the world or even reality as they knew it.  
“You'll be the judge of that.” Kaiba smirked as he let the security system scan his hand and his retina simultaneously. “Remember: _you_ 're the test subject, not me.”  
“Great, that's reassuring.”

Jounouchi felt a shiver of anticipation and fear run down his spine, but he decided to keep silent. The blonde kept observing his lover as the door opened in front of them, trying to decipher his expression, to guess what intentions his sweetly sinister smile hid. But Kaiba was damn good at being in control of himself and not letting anyone, not even his beloved Katsuya, see what lurked behind the pristine surface of his cold eyes and knowing smirk.

Once more, Kaiba grabbed Jounouchi’s hand, and together, they stepped inside the lab.

The blonde didn’t really know what to expect: maybe a room entirely similar to those he had seen on higher floors, maybe a place plunged in chaos with spare parts everywhere and manic writings on the walls, maybe something in between, maybe none of that. He didn’t bother to repress the giddiness and curiosity that animated him as he entered Seto’s sanctuary.

The place was structured like some of the other labs: the middle of it was entirely white, from floor to ceiling, and was surrounded by one-way mirrors that probably hid an armada of equipment in the other, smaller rooms surrounding the central room. With only a little equipment being set up, mainly a chair surrounded by a few machines and cables, the lab was as pristine and sanitized as the others, which left Jounouchi a bit puzzled, and his confusion didn’t escape Kaiba.

“What did you think I kept in there?”  
“I… I don’t know.” Katsuya replied honestly. “I mean, you’re kind of a neat freak, but I still expected a bit of clutter, I guess?”  
“And you would be correct.” Seto admitted. “It’s in the control rooms. Sometimes, it extends here, but I like to clean up before I leave. I hate stepping inside messy spaces when I need a clear mind.”

Jounouchi nodded – that did sound like his boyfriend. But it didn’t answer his question of what Kaiba had planned for the evening.

“So, uh… do we go there?”  
“Absolutely not.” Kaiba let go of Jounouchi’s hand, and gestured toward the chair in the centre of the room. “Remove all of your clothes, and go sit there.”  
“Uh… okay?” Katsuya hesitantly nodded. Kaiba noticed his lover looked uneasy, and he gently cradled the blonde’s face in his hands.  
“Hey, puppy. Do you trust me?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Jounouchi rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t deny the soothing caresses of Kaiba’s thumbs on his cheeks helped him ease into the unusual scenario.  
“Good. Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine.”

And with a small kiss on Katsuya’s lips, Kaiba walked towards a door hidden in the immaculate walls, leaving the blonde alone. Jounouchi sighed deeply, before getting out of his clothes and putting everything in a pile in a corner of the room. He almost turned towards the chair, but at the last second he decided against it and neatly folded his shirt, underwear and jeans, not wanting to upset Kaiba before he was at his mercy.

When the CEO came back into the room, he was pushing a heavy-looking metallic cart that had Jounouchi blink in surprise. What could his boyfriend possibly have in there that he was so eager to test on Jounouchi? But before the blonde could ask his question out loud, Seto had pointed an index towards him and spoken in the strong, authoritative tone he used when he was in charge, whether it be at work with his employees or in bed with his lover.

“ _No_ , I won’t tell you what is inside this. That would ruin the whole experiment.”  
“Okay.” Katsuya mumbled, folding his arms, the very picture of annoyance although he was in fact excited by the mystery Kaiba kept around his “experiment”.

After putting the cart near Jounouchi, Kaiba grabbed a few objects from the plastic piece of furniture sitting right under a large monitor. The other man recognized the tiny items: they were electrodes, very recent models Kaiba had developed for electrocardiograms and electroencephalograms and that didn’t need any cable to link them to the machines.  
It was also then that Jounouchi noticed Seto had slipped a white coat on- not one of his trademark, bondage-esque coats, but a simple lab coat.

“You’re really serious about the whole “lab rat” thing, huh?” Jounouchi couldn’t help but tease as Kaiba aligned six small metallic nodes on his torso.  
“You know I always do things seriously.” the brunette simply replied.

Once he was done with the electrodes, having added four more to his lover’s wrists and ankles, Kaiba turned the monitor on, and it displayed Jounouchi’s cardiac activity.

“75 bpm.” Kaiba read with a smirk. “A bit higher than your usual average of 68 bpm. Feeling a bit excited?”  
“Fuck you, Seto.” Jounouchi rolled his eyes, a bit embarrassed at feeling titillated by the very sanitized, clinical situation.  
“That’s Doctor Kaiba to you, puppy.” Kaiba corrected, his eyes shining with a predatory spark that had Jounouchi’s heart miss a beat.  
“Didn’t know you had a medical kink.” he joked to hide his growing excitement.  
“I don’t, you dimwit.” Jounouchi hated when Kaiba insulted his intelligence in the bedroom, hated how it made his breath hitch and his head spin. “Doctor, as in I have a _doctorate_ in neuroscience. Lower your head a bit.”

Without even thinking about it, Katsuya complied, and Kaiba placed several electrodes on the back of his head, then some more on his temples, forehead and on the top of his scalp. When he was done, Seto took a step back and gently, but firmly grabbed Jounouchi’s chin between his thumb and his index.

“Perfect.” he whispered, his breath hot on Jounouchi’s dry lips. “We’re almost done setting everything up.”

With a swift movement of his hand, Kaiba retrieved a small item from one of his coat’s pocket, and he held it in front of Jounouchi’s eyes, a dark, sultry smile blossoming on his lips as he did so.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked, false innocence dripping from his every word.

Jounouchi frowned at the ring-shaped object, the outer shell of which seemed to be made out of black plastic, with neon blue dots pulsing here and there.  
His eyes widened when he finally understood what he was staring at.

“That… that’s a cock ring, right?” he asked in disbelief. He had thought about using one on Seto, but had never envisioned on being used on himself.  
“Correct. And that’s the final monitoring equipment I’ll use on you.”

Before Katsuya could argue, Kaiba had sank to his knees and opened his boyfriend’s legs. The brunette snickered when he found Jounouchi was already at half-mast, and his superior, smug grin embarrassed the blonde as much as it turned him on.

“My, my, puppy, aren’t we eager to start this experiment.” Seto mocked him. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure everything goes as well as possible.”

The brunette started stroking Jounouchi’s member, handling it with precise expertise and condescending detachment. Kaiba knew exactly how Jounouchi liked to be masturbated, how to move his fingers and angle his wrist, and he took full advantage of his experience; before long, Katsuya was panting heavily, and his cock was fully, proudly erect.

“Very good, puppy. Exactly the kind of reaction I wanted.”

Kaiba left a delicate kiss on the head of Jounouchi’s shaft before slipping the cock ring all the way to the base of his member, earning a wanton groan from the blonde. Katsuya wanted nothing more than to grab his lover’s hair and make him choke on his dick, but he refrained from doing so, enjoying how helpless the ring trapping his member made him feel.

“Now.” Kaiba got up, and lightly tapped the monitor. “Take a look at this, puppy.”

Jounouchi did as told, taking the opportunity to distract himself from the unpleasant yet fulfilling sensation pulsing around the base of his member. On top of his heart activity, the screen now displayed several other numbers and graphs he didn’t really understand, although he guessed it had something to do with his brain and, somehow, his dick.

“All of this data will be very useful for me later, and useful for Kaiba Corp as a whole.” Kaiba explained, not taking his eyes off the monitor. He wanted nothing more than to watch Jounouchi instead, but he also knew how attention-starved Jounouchi felt when they had such a power dynamic going on, and he wanted to keep his lover as needy as possible for the moment. “I would explain it to you, but I’m not sure you’d understand any of it - not that it’s your role to understand it in the first place.”

Seto made his way to the cart he had brought in the room, fiddling with a few switches before it opened and he retrieved a strange, large object from it. Jounouchi had his eyes glued to his boyfriend, wondering what the… _thing_ he was holding and then put on the ground was.

“You see, puppy, although my company is more successful than ever – and that’s saying something – that’s still not enough for me. I know I can go even bigger. For instance, I’m thinking about tapping in an entirely new market.”

Jounouchi had a hunch of what Kaiba had in mind, but he still kept silent, not daring to interrupt the CEO.

“I’m talking about the adult entertainment business.” Seto concluded, and he made his way back to the chair Katsuya sat on. Jounouchi had to lift his eyes to keep looking into Kaiba’s, and he was almost certain he’s drown in the intensity of the cobalt storm raging in them. “There’s a lot of potential in this industry, and I’ve been working on a few toys to get started.”

Jounouchi felt his cock twitch, the motion reminding him of the strong prison encasing its root. His lips parted slightly, and he couldn’t help but breathe a bit faster when Kaiba’s hand gently stroked the side of his jaw.

“I want to try all of them on you.” he whispered, and Jounouchi felt something crumble inside of him at how velvety and domineering Kaiba’s voice was.  
“… okay.” he managed to breathe.

Seto’s lips brushed against his, but before Jounouchi could try and go for a proper kiss, the brunette had stepped away from him.

“Come here.” he instructed his lover as he pointed to the contraption he had put on the ground. “Sit on this.”

Jounouchi got up, his legs a bit weak and his mind starting to get clouded by arousal. Seto kindly offered him a hand, and guided him until the blonde was straddling the device.

“How does it feel?” Kaiba asked, his tone detached, as Katsuya shifted his hips a bit until he sat comfortably.  
“Good.” the blonde answered. “Comfy. The leather’s nice.”  
“Perfect. Now, don’t move, and just trust me.”

Jounouchi, growing more and more intrigued, complied and didn’t move an inch, curious as to what on Earth the device’s purpose was. He watched intently as Kaiba knelt to the ground, securing his lover’s ankles to the sides of the large cube thanks to restraints he hadn’t even noticed. His ankles ended up encased comfortably, the restraints not allowing him any movement but not hurting either.

“Does it feel comfortable?” Kaiba asked when he was done, looking intently at the blonde in front of him. “Does your blood flow normally?”  
“Yeah, it’s all good.” Jounouchi was starting to pant a little; when he was in the right mood, feeling trapped and physically held down had a tendency to plunge him into deep, docile arousal. “Pretty comfy, actually.”  
“Excellent. Now, let me take care of your arms.”

Jounouchi was about to extend his hands towards the brunette, but Kaiba was faster, and he folded Katsuya’s arms behind his back. He made sure the position wouldn’t become unbearable after a few minutes, then Kaiba used another large cuff that had been neatly placed in a hidden compartment of the leather seat to bind Jounouchi’s arms together, close to his back.

A moment of silence followed, during which Kaiba slowly walked around his lover, making sure to appreciate how gorgeous the bound blonde looked like from various angles. Jounouchi was well aware of the intensity of Kaiba’s stare, he could feel his lover’s eyes devouring him, and he shuddered in delight at being at Kaiba’s complete mercy.

“Is this position enjoyable?” Kaiba finally broke the heavy silence.  
“… yeah.” Katsuya nodded, and he was rewarded by a condescending smile and a ruffle of his hair.  
“Good boy.” Kaiba praised him, before retrieving something from the metallic cabinet.

The object looked like a bigger version of the ring around the base of his cock, and Jounouchi immediately guessed what it was.

“A collar?” he asked when Kaiba walked towards him.  
“Indeed.” the brunette nodded as he opened the device and slid it around Jounouchi’s throat. “Although it’s not your average collar – I don’t want my new brand to go for boring, run-of-the-mill toys. But you’ll see that in due time.”

The collar snapped shut with an electronic _beep_ , and it clung to Katsuya’s skin, barely leaving him enough room to breathe. Each time Jounouchi swallowed his spit, he could feel his Adam’s apple pressing against the strange material that felt so cool against the rising heat of his skin.

“So?” Kaiba asked after a minute or so of observing Jounouchi adapt to his new collar. “Impressions?”  
“It’s nice.” Katsuya admitted, although he struggled a bit to let the words out. “A bit tight, maybe.”  
“Hmm.” Seto hesitated a bit, but finally pressed a button on the collar, and suddenly Jounouchi found he could breathe more easily. “Is this better?”  
“Yeah!” the blonde agreed, impressed. “It can do that just with a button?”  
“Yes, it’s far more efficient and faster than having to manually tighten it.”  
“Neat.”

Kaiba smiled, happy with the effect his invention had on his lover. But the experiment was far from over, and he quickly regained his composure while he fetched two other toys from the cart. Jounouchi had no trouble identifying them: a ring gag and a dildo.

“Uh, how is this going to work?” the blonde asked, puzzled, as he eyed the dildo then the restraints around his ankles.  
“Aww, does the poor little puppy want to be fucked already? How eager.” Kaiba’s predatory smile was back, and he mockingly pet the back of Jounouchi’s head. “But I never said this was going in your ass.”  
“Then where-”  
“ _I’m_ the one asking the questions there, puppy.” The CEO suddenly grabbed Jounouchi’s jaw in his right hand, applying firm pressure on it. “So leave all the thinking to me, and just focus on what you’re feeling.”

Katsuya couldn’t reply with a clever retort; Kaiba’s hold on him made his whole being quiver in delicious fear and submission, and he could only nod his head.

“Good puppy.” Kaiba pushed the ring gag against his lips, and Jounouchi mechanically opened his mouth, allowing the large silver ring to spread his lips wide open. “That’s much better.”

Seto wrapped the toy’s leather straps around Katsuya’s head, making sure the device was tightly fixated and wouldn’t move, especially with the next step of his experiment. But before moving on to that, Kaiba took the time to really look at his beloved captive, at the few sweat droplets that had begun to run down his forehead and his torso, at the wild, feverish look in his amber eyes, at the way his cock had started to weep in pleasure. Jounouchi was a handsome lover, but Kaiba found his beauty truly shone when he was just like this, bound and helpless, mentally trapped and ready to be toyed with as Seto pleased.

Satisfied with how the process was going so far, and ignoring the bulge that had started to press against his black pants, Kaiba walked behind Jounouchi and put a hand under his chin, tilting it up towards the monitor in front of them.

“See how your heart rate want up?” he whispered, his lips mere millimetres away from Jounouchi’s ear. “And look at your brain waves, how the pattern has changed from before. Not that I think you care, but I just find it fascinating how your body reacts to everything I’m doing to you. Not just how leather feels against your skin, or how your lips stretch and maybe hurt a bit around the gag, but also variations you have absolutely no control over.”

Jounouchi whined, and Kaiba couldn’t help the low, almost evil chuckle that escaped him. He wasn’t lying when he said the data provided by their little experiment would be useful; he loved Jounouchi so much, he wanted to be able to please the blonde to the best of his abilities, to ravish him and make him beg and scream for more, and Kaiba was deeply fascinated by every reaction his lover had to everything he did or try to do to him. He knew later he would spend hours and hours reviewing the footage of their session, analysing the various biological data and correlating it with the video footage, finding how to make the blonde tick in the most precise, scientific way possible.

Of course, he would also watch the footage on its own, to see again and again how perfect Jounouchi looked when lost in his own ecstasy, to shamelessly use it as wank material.

“Now, since you were so impatient to see what I wanted to do with this thing…”

Kaiba walked in front of Jounouchi, showing him the dildo up-close. It looked sleek, its dark, thick shape glistening under the ceiling’s crude lights.

“It’s self-lubricating.” Kaiba explained as he gently rubbed his thumb on the wet surface. “You can fill it with the appropriate fluid, and the minuscule pores all over the outer shell will coat it in enough lubricant for easy insertion. Of course, there’s a variety of flavours to choose from for the lubricant.”

The brunette sounded like he was pitching the product to a board of potential investors, which is why Jounouchi was truly confused to be so aroused by the bleak description. Maybe it was in the way Kaiba’s eyes shifted constantly from the toy to him, maybe in the anticipation tensing his body; whatever the reason was, Jounouchi’s thoughts were quickly replaced by sheer, blank lust when Kaiba pressed the tip of the dildo against the ring gag.

“I’ll go slowly.” Kaiba promised as he started to guide the toy inside Jounouchi’s mouth. “After all, I don’t want your gag reflex to ruin my expensive prototype.”

Whetever lubricant Kaiba had filled the artificial phallus with, it didn’t taste like anything, which meant the only thing Katsuya’s taste buds picked on were a neutral, faint aroma of metal he didn’t mind. If the silver ring had already been stretching his mouth, the thick dildo worked on stretching the rest of the humid cavity, and Jounouchi had a little trouble accommodating its girth at first. Thankfully, and as he had assured, Seto went slowly, pushing the toy deeper inch by inch, praising the blonde with each centimetre disappearing inside his mouth.

“That’s it, you’re taking all of it so well.” Kaiba murmured, his free hand tenderly playing with golden strands of hair. “What a good puppy.”

He earned a whimper, and the CEO smirked. Jounouchi kept breathing through his nose, his trapped member twitching more and more as the dildo slid down his throat. But as much as he enjoyed the burning, stretching sensation, he couldn’t help but wish the artificial penis was his lover’s cock instead.  
When the toy was finally inserted all the way down in Jounouchi’s mouth, Kaiba pressed a button on its base, and it opened to unfold another base, larger than the ring holding the blonde’s mouth open.

“Of course, both those toys can be enjoyed separately, but I find they have an excellent synergy.” Kaiba informed Jounouchi as he folded his arms against his chest. “They can keep you prepared to worship my cock at any moment, and I don’t even have to do anything. Oh, and there’s also an additional setting.”

Seto tapped twice on the dildo’s base, and the device instantly started to vibrate, a gentle hum filling the room and making Jounouchi’s stretched throat shiver, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth.

“I personally don’t see the point of using the vibrating setting when you’re deep throating it, but you’re here to try it and tell me what it feels like. There’s also the possibility of using the lube inside as artificial cum and send it pouring down your throat, but maybe we’ll see about that later. Oh, and before I forget…”

Kaiba’s elegant fingers stroked Jounouchi’s chin, before reaching his collar and pressing a button there. Instantly, the collar tightened, drawing a muffled cry from Jounouchi as his eyes widened in surprise and discomfort.

“Does it feel good, puppy? I mean, not that you can answer me, but…” Seto trailed off, taking a step back so he could truly take in the breath-taking sight in front of him.

Jounouchi felt his ankles and arms tremble against their comfortable, leather restraints, his sweat making his skin stick to the already tepid material. It was as if he was losing what little control he still had left on his body, like he was a prisoner of his own flesh and sensations. His throat felt like it could explode, between the vast girth of the dildo that threatened to tear his mouth apart and the collar pressing against his neck; his cock was pulsing with maddening desire and need, the ring at its base barring him from reaching or even nearing his release.

Even though some part of him knew he was safe in Kaiba’s lab, that his lover would _never_ allow any harm to come his way, Jounouchi felt a sudden terror seize his entire being, a spike of adrenaline putting his body on edge and pulling him in a terrified frenzy, his chest heaving as his lungs struggled more and more to fill with precious air, his eyes rolling back in his skull as he felt intense pleasure and extreme fear wash all over his body, tears running down his cheeks, saliva dripping from his mouth, his face being flushed darker and darker; Katsuya was on the verge of losing consciousness when, suddenly, he felt something letting go around his throat, immense relief washing over him and making him cry out even more.

“Perfect.” Kaiba’s breath was taken away at how splendid the experiment was going, at how exquisite Katsuya looked as his inventions kept pushing the blonde’s mind and body closer and closer to their limits. He had shamelessly started to touch himself through his pants, massaging the bulge more and more with each desperate, strangled, pleading moan making it past Jounouchi’s quivering lips.

After a quick look at the monitor displaying the data Kaiba valued so much, the CEO grabbed one last item from the cart and then strode to Jounouchi’s side. Even though the collar wasn’t choking him anymore, Katsuya still had trouble breathing normally, his chest still rising and falling erratically and his face staying humid and flushed. The usual, vivacious spark in his lover’s eyes had been dulled to a submissive, blissed out veil that never felt to make Kaiba want his blonde even more.

“What a good puppy I have.” Seto whispered, his fingers caressing the sweat-slicked hair that stuck to the blonde’s forehead. “My precious little puppy is doing so well, helping me so much, I just have to reward him.”

Kaiba knew that if Jounouchi’s mouth had been empty, he would have moaned and whimpered in delight, but given Jounouchi’s current position, he had to settle for a muffled, content whine. Seto kneeled on the floor, and he revelled in the strangled cries escaping Katsuya as he pressed light kisses all over his lover’s throbbing cock, the salty and desperate taste of Jounouchi’s arousal filling the brunette’s mouth.

“Mmmh.” Kaiba sighed in pleasure, before he rubbed his last toy against the flushed shaft. “Here, puppy, have a treat.”

Gently, but firmly and quickly, Kaiba guided Jounouchi’s member inside the fleshlight of his design, and chuckled darkly when Jounouchi’s screams made him choke on the dildo lodged inside his throat. As if his lover wasn’t writhing in delirious, orgasmic agony, Kaiba got up and delivered yet another composed speech to his test subject:

“Fleshlights are extremely common on the market, so of course, I had to make one that stands out amongst all competitors. You see, I developed a special material to line the insides, one that perfectly adapts to the shape of your genitalia and feels extremely good to rub against.”

Even though he tried his best, Jounouchi had trouble focusing on Seto’s words; _finally_ , his dick was allowed some sort of relief, the friction of his heated, sensitive skin against the smooth material almost enough to make his vision go white. His oversaturated mind tuned out Kaiba’s voice almost completely, reducing it to a reassuring, soothing flow he clung to lest he drown in the sea of all the sensations assailing every fiber of his being.  
He didn’t hear the end of Kaiba’s explanations, which meant he was taken by a delectably violent surprise when the onahole started vibrating against his length, the feeling powerful enough to make him orgasm on the spot had he not been wearing the cock ring. His lover’s sudden, strong reaction sent electric, pleasurable ripples straight to Kaiba’s dick, and the brunette had to bite back a satisfied moan.

“It looks like I did, once again, an excellent job on my product.” Seto chuckled as he admired the various synergic and depraving effects his devices had on Jounouchi. “But I’m not finished yet, there’s one last thing- well, two last options I want your input on.”

His eyes never leaving Jounouchi’s shaking frame, Kaiba drew a small remote from his coat’s pocket and fiddled with it, Katsuya barely noticing what his lover seemed up to. He could only feel the leather near his ass becoming colder and shifting a little; but his clouded mind wasn’t able to truly understand what was going on until he felt something wet, rigid and cold press against his already twitching hole.

“The machine you’re sitting on isn’t just an expensive bondage stool.” Kaiba explained once he saw Jounouchi’s eyes widen and the intensity of his muffled whimpers increased. “To put it simply, it’s a fuck machine. Of course, since _I_ designed and built it, it’s more efficient, more practical than your average fuck machine; the artificial penis can be switched for any other of the brand’s models, but the one I’m using on you is the default model, and the best one for preparation. You see, just like the dildo I shoved in your insufferable little mouth, it’s self-lubricating, and on top of that, its shape grows larger and larger as it penetrates you.”

Jounouchi hadn’t really needed to hear Kaiba’s explanation, since the machine had already started to slowly push a slippery toy inside of him, and with each passing inch, the blonde could feel his sensitive insides being stretched more and more, to the point of making him even more delirious and drunken on euphoria, his tight hole accommodating more and more of the welcome intruder.

“I don’t even know why I bother telling you all about this.” Kaiba sighed when he saw how far gone Jounouchi was, every nerve in his body assaulted by a different sensation, a different texture, his brain overridden by pure, depraved bliss.

The brunette unzipped his pants and lowered them and his silk briefs just enough for his cock and balls to spring free, a relieved exhale leaving his lips when his length was allowed to fully stand at attention.

“It’s not like you’re getting any of it, poor puppy.” He threaded his fingers in Jounouchi’s damp hair, noticing with delight Katsuya’s eyes were barely able to focus on him as he did so. “Don’t even try to remember any of that, just enjoy yourself. Now, for our last step…”

Carefully, Kaiba removed the fake phallus from Jounouchi’s mouth, making sure to take his time as he dragged it out, letting the dildo’s tip caress the insides of his lover’s oesophagus and mouth as he did so. Finally, the toy was completely out, drenched in saliva; with a satisfied smirk, Kaiba removed the ring gag as well and carefully put the two items on the ground.

Now that Jounouchi’s mouth was free, heavy drops of spit and loud groans and moans spilt from his stretched lips as he cried nonsensical words and an attempt at Seto’s name.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, puppy, I’m here.” The CEO quickly reassured Jounouchi, soothingly petting his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere, and I even have one last reward for you.”

Kaiba pressed a button on the fuck machine’s remote, and the contraption moved slowly, rotating until Jounouchi’s body was parallel to the floor, the machine’s thick appendage still thrusting rapidly in his passage, the blonde’s head perfectly aligned with Kaiba’s proudly erect member.

“Come on, puppy, get your treat while it’s hot.” Seto laughed, filthy and intense.

In his current state, Jounouchi was unable to do anything but chase as much pleasure as he could and be as obedient as possible, and his lips greedily closed around Kaiba’s dick. Thanks to the toy the CEO had used on him, Katsuya was more than ready to deepthroat his lover, and he eagerly did so, quickly swallowing as much of Kaiba’s dripping length as he could, humming around his prize. It was Kaiba’s turn to moan blissfully, his test subject’s throat welcoming him so warmly, the wet heat of his tongue ravishing him as his heated walls came and went around him.

“Mmmh, that’s it, puppy, what a good boy you are!” Seto panted, using the fuck machine’s remote to increase the speed of its thrusts.

Kaiba firmly grabbed Jounouchi’s long, thick hair, pushing the blonde even closer to his body until Jounouchi’s nose was buried in Kaiba’s neatly trimmed pubes and all of his pulsing length was caressed and worshipped by Katsuya.

Jounouchi wasn’t able to string two ideas together, his thoughts not even coherent to form words anymore. The machine fucking him so deep, Kaiba’s cock being rammed down his throat, the collar hugging his neck tightly, the fleshlight squeezing every millimetre of his throbbing member just right, the cock ring preventing him from reaching the release he wished he could beg for; everything was too much and he was convinced his brain was going to shut down; he didn’t care if it did, all he could care about in the moment was feeling more and more and more pleasure, tears and saliva streaming down his flushed face, a sweaty sheen covering his shaking body, his holes both filled and exquisitely stretched-

“I’m gonna cum, puppy, do you want it? Do you want my cum down your throat?” Kaiba growled, feeling his release about to explode.

Jounouchi couldn’t really nod, but Seto recognized the desperate, needy whine buzzing around his engorged member and rewarded his lover by pushing the fuck machine’s rhythm on the highest setting.

“Then take it, take all of it!” the brunette panted as his orgasm washed over him, his cock pumping hot ribbons of his seed down the blonde’s oesophagus, making him choke on the salty, delectable fluid. “My perfect, pretty puppy, it’s all for you!”

When the scorching flow of his cum stopped, Kaiba quickly glanced at Katsuya and at the monitor before deciding it was time to let his darling test subject reach his own orgasm. Carefully, and almost with regret, he removed himself from the delightful heat of Jounouchi’s mouth, happy to notice the blonde had managed to swallow every single drop of cum he had been fed.

“Do you want to come, puppy?” Kaiba whispered in his ear after kneeling near Jounouchi.  
“U-uh-hh!” Jounouchi’s desperate whine wasn’t coherent, and although Kaiba wanted to make him beg for it he knew it would be impossible given the blonde’s current state, even if Jounouchi would want nothing more than to please the CEO to the best of his abilities.  
“Then you’re allowed to.” Kaiba pressed a wet, messy kiss to the side of Jounouchi’s jaw as he removed the cock ring he had used on his lover. “Come for me, puppy.”

Almost instantly, incoherent screams left Jounouchi’s sore throat, and his body seemed to spasm as much as his restrains allowed him to. Draping an arm around Jounouchi’s sticky shoulders, Kaiba used his other hand to hold the fleshlight firmly as Katsuya emptied himself inside it, his orgasm intense enough to make his mind go blissfully blank as he shot his release down the toy hugging his member so tightly.

“That’s it, that’s perfect, you’re doing so well for me, puppy!” a panting Kaiba praised Jounouchi after turning the fuck machine off.

Jounouchi was now fully crying, his mind foggy with pure happiness and carnal, primal ecstasy. With a swift move of his wrist, Kaiba removed the fleshlight from Jounouchi’s length, contently noticing it had filled with his lover’s essence.

“Perfect.” he whispered, brushing the tip of his tongue against the rim of the onahole’s opening, humming approvingly at how delicious his lover’s essence tasted. “You did so well, puppy, come here.”

Careful not to spill the semen sample Jounouchi had so graciously provided, Kaiba put the fleshlight on the ground before pressing a loving kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth. In a haze, Katsuya reciprocated the kiss, their tongues messily clashing and rubbing against each other until they had to part to breathe.

“Kattsun.” With all the care he could muster, Kaiba brushed damp blonde strands away from Jounouchi’s forehead, and he pressed a light kiss there. “Hold on for a minute, okay? I’m so proud of you. Let’s move you to a more comfortable place.”

The minutes following the peak of his submissive orgasms were usually the most difficult for Katsuya, his mind racing and sometimes growing panicked as his body calmed down. But Kaiba made his best to help his boyfriend through it, talking in an even, soothing voice as he freed the blonde from his restrains and helped him lie on the ground, using various items retrieved from the metallic cart to create a makeshift, comfortable bed.

“Are you okay, Kattsun?” Seto asked once the blonde had gone back to a steady heartbeat after drinking some water and lying in Kaiba’s lap, under a warm blanket, helped by Kaiba’s soothing caresses on his scalp.  
“Yeah, just sore all over.” Jounouchi yawned, wrapping his arms around the brunette. “I hope we still have some cough drops left at home.”  
“If we don’t, I’ll make sure to buy some tomorrow.” Kaiba promised as he pet the back of the blonde’s head.  
“Cool. Also, don’t expect me to give you detailed report on your whole arsenal tonight.”  
“Of course not!” Seto rolled his eyes. “Besides, even though I am _very_ interested in the data we gathered and in hearing your impressions on my inventions, I’m not actually thinking about selling what I used on you tonight.”  
“You’re not?!” Jounouchi gasped, raising his eyes to meet his lover’s. “Are you kidding me?! You’d make bank! I’m far from being the only pervert who would enjoy it.”  
“I don’t doubt it, but that’s not the direction I want my company to take.”  
“Then why did you- _oh_ , Seto!”

Kaiba averted his eyes from Jounouchi’s sudden stupid, pleased grin. Katsuya was indeed very, _very_ happy to realize his lover had decided to work with such dedication on a whole line of sex toys for the exclusive use of his boyfriend.

“You big romantic.” The blonde sighed happily as he crawled out of Kaiba’s lap and gave him a tight hug.  
“I wouldn’t qualify what we just did as “romantic”, but if that makes you happy…”  
“You always make me happy.” Katsuya stated with a small kiss on the corner of Seto’s lips.  
“Of course I do.” Kaiba teased, ignoring how his cheeks started to burn, and Jounouchi tackled him to the ground in a playful, messy pile of kisses and pet names, thinking for the first time in years that maybe, losing a duel to Seto Kaiba wasn’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a ride! I have another idea of Kaiba using his immense funds, technical skills and vast imagination to surprise his puppy, but that's a story for another time ;)  
> Also, a very minor detail, but the car I had in mind for the beginning of the chapter was a black Cadillac XTS Sedan (I love Cadillacs... I don't have my driver's licence, not that I would have enough money to have a Cadillac anyways lmao)


End file.
